Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{7}{8p + 1} \div \dfrac{8}{8p}$
Solution: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{7}{8p + 1} \times \dfrac{8p}{8}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 7 \times 8p } { (8p + 1) \times 8}$ $x = \dfrac{56p}{64p + 8}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{7p}{8p + 1}$